


First kiss

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, shadow and infinite first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Mismatched eyes darted from left to right. It was his first time. So, of course, he was nervous. What else was he to do? He’s never been one for kissing.





	First kiss

Nerves were rattled to no end. Mismatched eyes darted from left to right. It was his first time. So, of course, he was nervous. What else was he to do? He’s never been one for kissing. Due to the fact the being a mercenary took up anytime, you have for dating. And Infinite didn’t care much for dating either. Well, back then he didn’t. But, years later and after a war. He changes his mind on that. Even if a bit.

And that’s how he ended up here. Sitting on a couch next to his lover. His lover? Well, none other than Shadow The Hedgehog. And this was a surprise in of itself for Infinite. Dating someone he once hated. But, love is curled in its own way. This was just one of it. Though, Infinite stopped thinking about it months ago. Leaning on the other, with his arm over his shoulder and watching TV was what the other kept his mind on.

Well, the TV wasn’t on the Jackal’s mind. He’s been thinking about something else. Ever since the two started dating. About three months ago, Infinite has noticed something. It seemed Shadow was lean very close to him, so close that their lips could touch. But then he pulls away. At first infinite didn’t know what the other was doing. He brushed the first experience off as a one-time thing. But, then Shadow continued and would get closer. There were even times where Infinite could feel the other’s breath against his lips. Only for the hedgehog to pull away. It was so mind-boggling.

“…Infinite…Infinite…INFINITE!”

The Jackal jumped at the sound of his name. How long has he been spacing out? He noticed Shadow’s arm was resting on his hips now. When did he move it? Blinking the Jackal looked at the other. The hedgehog was visibly annoyed. This caused the jackal’s ears to drop against his skull. Oh, crap. That wasn’t a good look.

“Um….I spaced out again…didn’t I?”

A crude nod from the hedgehog. Infinite sighed and hung his head. He had been trying his hardest to not space out. After the war, the Jackal hasn’t been himself. Guilt, grief and a mountain of things weighed on him heavily. After getting together with Shadow, Infinite hasn’t been spacing as much. But, at times the Jackal was basically in La La Land. Infinite eyes widen as he was pulled to Shadow’s chest.

“I’m not mad at you. So, stop hanging your head like I am. It’s fine to space out once in a while.”

Infinite nodded and leaned his head on the other’s chest. Shadow’s hand ran through Infinite’s dreads. And the Jackal hummed in a pleased tone. He loved having his dreads played with. And Shadow knew this too. The hedgehog liked to play with Infinite’s hair. It soothed the Jackal, so Shadow didn’t mind. The two stayed like this for a while. Not moving, not saying a word. Just enjoying each other’s company.

“Shadow…Can we…I…um…”

Infinite looked up at the other. The hedgehog had his head tilted. The Jackal lifted his head and opened his mouth. But, closed it. How was he supposed to ask this question? Shadow raised a brow. And Infinite could feel himself sweating. Mismatched eyes darted from left to right. It was his first time. So, of course, he was nervous. What else was he to do? He’s never been one for kissing. And he didn’t know how to ask.

And this was how he ended up at this moment. Sitting on the couch face to face. Biting his lower lip, the Jackal shifted uncomfortably. He averted his eyes for a moment and when he looked back, Shadow was very close to his face. He could feel the hedgehog’s breath tickling his lips. Infinite could feel his cheeks heating up as Shadow drew closer to him. The Jackal’s eyes widen as the hedgehog’s lips met his.

Shadow smirked into the kiss. Infinite was shy about things. Kissing was one of them. But, Shadow had wanted to kiss the Jackal about two months into their relationship. But, he knew the other wasn’t ready. Spending time with someone for months lets you understand their body language. And Shadow has easy understood Infinite’s. Breaking the kiss, the hedgehog pulled away. Seeing the other was blushing mad. The smirk widens as Shadow leaned in and kissed the Jackal again. Only to break it shortly after. Chuckling as the male’s face turned another deep shade of red.

“You’re so cute like that.”

Shadow lifted himself from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He stopped and turned his head to look at the other on the couch. He was waiting. The Jackal turned to face the other, face red with an embarrassed like expression painted on his face.

“You’re so embarrassing, you know.”

Snickering was heard as Shadow entered the kitchen. Leaving the flushed Jackal to himself.


End file.
